The Petals of Evil
by Cassandrapaige675
Summary: What would happen to Bella if there is a frost covered morning that could change her life forever and there's absolutly no way of turning back from it? Will she be able to live through it or die in the process?


Okay. I don't know if anybody will review this, but please do if you read this. I want to know what I need to improve on and what I'm already doing okay, so please review.

* * *

The morning air was crisp and cool against my warm face.

With every step that I took across the dense green grass the frost crunched, leaving my foot steps behind.

I quickly scanned my surroundings searching the woods for any sign of life except for mine.

I lost focus on what I was doing to look at the frost covered trees.

They sparkled in the streaks of sunlight that peeked out from behind the gray clouds.

Then, suddenly, a whoosh of air hit my face with intense speed.

Who was it? Was it human or was it something else?

"Hello?" I asked the strange ghost of wind that kept coming toward me.

"Hello, Bella." the wind whispered in my ear, in a strange, almost evil tone.

All of a sudden a thought hit me. The voice sounded peculiar, like I'd heard it before.

I had to know what the voice was, I just had to.

"Who are you?" I asked, question filling my voice.

There was a low screech from the strange wind and it finally ended.

"Who are you?" I asked making my voice sound demanding.

Nothing happened.

The voice and the wind had disappeared altogether.

Would the wind come back to haunt me, torment me again with my questions.

My eyes searched around again.

I wanted to know where the wind had disappeared to.

I wanted to know where the voice was coming from and why it was after me.

I quickly pulled out my i-phone and called Edward on my speed dial.

A voice quickly answered the other line.

"Hello?" Edward's velvet voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Edward, it's Bella. I need you to come here as fast as you can, please."

"I'll be there in a few seconds." he said.

I could hear the whoosh of air on his phone.

He would be here soon and I would tell him about the weird, but peculiar wind.

Why was it after me? What did it want from me?

My mind went over and over my questions and then it hit me who the strange voice belonged to.

"No!" I whispered under my breath.

Edward quickly appeared at my side, easily seeing the pain in my expression.

"What's wrong love?"

"It's nothing really, I don't think."

Edward rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest.

I could feel Edward's eyes baring down on my head, waiting for me to explain everything.

Edward finally gave up waiting and asked me to explain everything that was making me dread and feel agonized.

He let me slip out of his iron grasp to face him.

My eyes moved to his and we were focused.

We were connected and I wasn't able to move from that spot.

Then, I knew that I had no way out of it, no way that I was going to be able to get out of explaining the weird voice.

"Edward, I don't know where to begin."

"You can start from the beginning."

"I hope that you have a little while to spare because it is kind of long."

"I've got all of the time in the world."

I gave Edward a smile that he loved and laughed under my breath at his small joke that he had made.

My eyes focused at something in the distance.

A small hole had appeared twenty feet from where Edward and I were standing.

Inside the hole of grass, a small poisonous plant was growing, waiting for the prey to go by, waiting for its moment to attack.

The flower was red with a golden tint on the outside.

"Edward, I'm going to look at that beautiful flower over there."

Edward stalled for a few moments and then gave me his response.

"Okay, but Bella don't you think it's a little weird that there is a flower actually living in the frost?"

"I guess, but I just want look at it. I promise that I won't touch it."

"Fine" Edward said.

I could hear a growl in the pit of his stomach.

I walked over toward the beautiful flower, wondering about what kind of flower it was.

I finally arrived at the interesting flower.

I had to get a closer look at the flower.

I lowered myself closer to the flower until I could see it clearly.

"Wow!" I said out loud, hoping that Edward would hear me and come over to look at it too.

After that moment, everything happened so quickly.

The plant moved to where my arm was laying on the grass and moved toward it with one swift motion.

It bit my arm and quickly ducked back into its flower like position.

I could feel the poison run through my blood filled veins.

A pain quickly appeared at the site where the poison was injected.

The spot was swollen and red with bite marks in the middle of it.

I let out a screech of pain and quickly moved my other hand on top of the red bump on my other, hoping that it would sooth some of the pain.

Edward quickly looked over at me and saw me kneeling in the grass.

The poison was running through my veins at an intense speed.

My body couldn't take it any longer.

My body started trying to get the poison out of my system.

My head started to feel light and fuzzy.

My eyes started to feel heavy and I couldn't hold back any longer.

I closed my eyes and fell to the ground hoping that Edward would help me, make me better so I could see his angel face once again.

* * *

Trust me, this won't be a one shot. I hope to add many more chapters to this story and I thank OneLeft for helping me with the topic.


End file.
